1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention relates to a device for brushing teeth functioning with an oscillating movement which is intended to ensure the inter-dental cleansing and building up the base of the teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known devices one employs to these ends either rotative brushes or orientable brushes, which in view of their constant obligatory displacement expose the teeth without being able to reach the dental interstices.